


Драбблы низкого рейтинга

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Creepy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы на низкий рейтинг. Разные авторы, разные сюжеты. Некоторые — кроссоверы, есть один перевод и одно стихотворение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Барби

Версия 607 456

— Ну что, готовы? — спрашивает Рут, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
Уголок ее рта вздернут вверх, на лице — вечно юная, неотразимая насмешка над судьбой.  
С исчезающе малой, но совершенно неотвратимой вероятностью Джон Риз чувствует, что пропадает. Мозжечок горит, сердце пропускает удар над черной бездной.  
Сухие, горячие и обветренные губы Рут — нет, Саманты — словно обладают гравитационным притяжением, и он падает, падает, падает...  
Оторвавшись от нее под шокированным взглядом Финча и ироничным — Фаско, Риз, к стыду своему, бормочет:  
— Я не знаю, почему я...  
— Неважно, — перебивает Рут. В глазах у нее тоже шок, не хуже гарольдовского, но улыбка уже растягивается шире. — Говоришь, все женщины, с которыми он целовался, погибали? — спрашивает она в камеру. — Кроме одной? Что ж, Зои Морган, берегись.  
С вероятностью девяносто девять и девять десятых процента Джон Риз в этот момент понимает, насколько он влип.

Версия 607 458

Когда Финч целует Рут, она даже не удивляется. С вероятностью выше девяносто процентов она думает о бесконечных логарифмических спиралях, уходящих во тьму веков, и о цепочках ДНК. Когда же Гарольд сконфуженно отрывается и поправляет воротничок, она задумчиво спрашивает, глядя в камеру:  
— И на что же у тебя кинк, милая моя? Вертикальный инцест или селф-цест?

 

Версия 607 459

Финч, Риз и Фаско сталкиваются носами. Это выглядело бы смешно, но на деле грустно, потому что траектория разлета тел подставляет руку Риза под прошившую двери пулю, и он громко и как-то обиженно по-детски ойкает. Финч поправляет очки и укоризненно произносит:  
— Пожалуй, стоило научить тебя играть в куклы...


	2. Атам доверия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Банальная хэллоуиновская история.

Вот уже несколько недель у Рут жадный, ищущий взгляд, сухой и тревожный. «Верни мне жизнерадостного психа», — говорит Шоу, пытаясь подавить холодок внутри. Более всего ей не нравится даже не обреченность, поселившаяся в знакомых заострившихся чертах. Более всего ей не нравится предвкушение. Она вспоминает голос университетского профессора философии: «Либидо и мортидо». Жажда жизни и жажда смерти.  
У Гарольда тоже странный взгляд, но другой. Он как будто не здесь. Как будто будущее для него уже настало, он умер, мумифицировался и теперь смотрит назад с философским спокойствием. Джон из кожи вон лезет показать, что ему тоже это нормально, но видно, что такой Гарольд пугает его до чертиков.  
Вообще-то, и парни, и Рут думают, что Шоу не замечает таких вещей. А она бы и рада. Только как тут не заметишь.  
В предчувствии катастрофы шелк волос Рут как никогда гладок, кожа горяча и тело послушно. Каждый раз — как последний в эти осенние ночи. Шоу падает, падает, и ей странно, потому что — если так у нормальных людей, то она не хочет становиться нормальной. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Потом звонок, и голос Рут по телефону ломок, как прибитые инеем листья, звонок, как первый лед над глубоким озерным омутом.  
— Приезжай, — говорит она. — Проблемы с Гарольдом.  
И отключается, прежде чем Шоу успевает расспросить.   
Но Шоу не удивлена. Совершенно.  
Проблемы очевидны с первым шагом в подземную станцию: еще на нижних ступенях по спине Шоу проскальзывает холодок, и она думает, что надо было позвонить Джону. Дурацкая мысль: наверняка Рут позвонила ему сразу после нее. Если он не примчался сам, шестым чувством поняв, что с его («хозяином», — шепчет непрошенная мыслишка) другом что-то не так.  
Не похоже, что на них вышел Самаритянин: Шоу всей кожей ощущает непорядок, но не слышит засады. А засада была бы. Может, атака хакерская, а боевики еще не успели, и сейчас нужно хватать в охапку этих чокнутых компьютерных гениев и…  
Вагон метро — единственное ярко освещенное пятно в полумраке, и, выйдя на платформу, Шоу сразу видит, что за компьютерным столом кто-то сидит. Но не Гарольд: иные очертания головы и плеч, хотя примерно на том же уровне — значит, не Джон.  
Еще пара шагов, и она понимает, что это все-таки Джон, просто он зачем-то сполз ниже по сиденью, а еще выдрал из компьютеров провода, и теперь они… Нет, не сполз: он поник головой, завалился как-то на бок, только провода, которые обвивают его плечи и шею и тянутся к закрепленным под потолком мониторам, не дают ему упасть совсем. А с обвисшей почти до пола руки, со скрюченных пальцев что-то капает.  
Ну блядь.  
Пистолет уже давно в руке Шоу, и курок давно взведен, а с двух сразу она не стреляет. Но ей хочется что-то сделать, как-то зримо выказать невыразимое леденящее нечто внутри. Вот был бы у нее гранатомет, она бы сейчас его достала.  
Но гранатомета нет, и Шоу застывает. Ей чудится что-то из области фантастики. Если эта хрень вырвалась из мониторов, то добраться до Гарольда она могла только через Джона. А если и Джон уже того, то с высокой вероятностью и Гарольд, и Рут…  
Она не успевает додумать, потому что слышит.  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Шоу. Рад, что вы добрались так быстро. Мисс Гроувз мне не верила. А я говорил ей, что никогда не следует недооценивать силу человеческих эмоций.  
Оказывается, Гарольд тоже был в вагоне все это время, сидел на уголовом сиденье, и она его почему-то не заметила. Он встает и смотрит на нее сквозь стекло, такой же каменно-невозмутимый, с такими же кривыми губами, будто съел что-то горькое и кислое одновременно. Как на похоронах Джосс. Острое зрение позволяет Шоу разобрать, что его пиджак испятнан чем-то темным.  
Гарольд осторожно кладет руку на плечо неподвижному Джону и говорит странно доверительным тоном.  
— Самое трудное — это заманить жертву в место силы. Они, как правило, под землей, и люди вашего с Джоном калибра, Самин, их инстинктивно остерегаются. Понадобилась целая заброшенная библиотека, чтобы приучить вас к мысли о таком убежище, и целый техногенный апокалипсис, чтобы вы списали на него ваши предчувствия.  
«Беги, — говорит Шоу себе; нет, кричит себе. — Беги! Что ты стоишь, будто вмерзла в пол?!»  
Но не может сдвинуться с места, пока звучит ровный, небогатый интонациями, но очень выразительный голос Гарольда Финча.  
— ...А когда подходящее подношение уже здесь, самое изысканное удовольствие — заставить человека не двигаться, когда уже пролита кровь, подавить инстинкт самосохранения — только словами «все в порядке, доверься мне». Джон никогда меня не подводил, — Финч снова гладит по плечу неподвижную фигуру и почти любовно смотрит на стриженый затылок. — Я никогда не был особенно хорош в играх, но эта партия мне, определенно, удалась.  
Шоу почти удается попятиться. Почти.  
Потому что ее обвивают ивово-гибкие руки, и тихий, мягкий голос шепчет на ухо:  
— Ш-ш-ш. Я тебя вытащу. Доверься мне.  
В голосе этом тревога, любовь, обещание — и жажда.  
А потом что-то острое вонзается в тело Шоу между шеей и плечом. Может быть, зубы. Может быть, электроды.  
Шоу кричит.


	3. Серьезное предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Личная жизнь профессора Уистлера не дает покоя всему университету!

— Он ваш бойфренд! — обрадовала Лесли профессора Уистлера. — И не отпирайтесь! У вас одна собака на двоих, мы давно заметили.  
Профессор и его спутник переглянулись.  
— Для мальчика я староват, пожалуй, — сказал незнакомец.  
Что да, то да: староват. Высокий широкоплечий красавец с сединой в волосах. Костюм сидел на нем так хорошо, что полицейский значок у пояса казался недоразумением. Да вообще на полицейского он походил примерно так же, как их с профессором пес — ухоженная мускулистая овчарка — на семейного питомца.  
Профессора выслеживали уже давно: появился он в университете почти незамеченным, и на лекции к нему записалось несколько нердов, которым не хватило мест на нормальных курсах. Но потом сарафанное радио разнесло, что у профессора на занятиях творилось «нечто невообразимое».  
— Он такое, блин, рассказывает, — качал головой Кевин, парень со спортивной стипендией (впрочем, он добросовестно ходил на все занятия, даже если на половине дрых). — Даже меня проняло! Как глаза открылись!  
Лесли пошла к Уистлеру именно после слов Кевина. И буквально влюбилась. Что-то было в профессоре такое — то ли его суховатый неявный юмор, то ли бритвенно-острый, склонный к парадоксам ум, — что никак не оставляло ее равнодушной. Ну, ее и еще довольно много студентов из тех, кто реально пришел учиться экономике, а не просиживать штаны, потому что так папа с мамой велели: маленькая аудитория профессора в последние недели семестра набивалась битком, приходили даже люди, которые изначально не были записаны на курс.  
Профессору Уистлеру, впрочем, это обожание было трын-трава. Он точно отвечал на вопросы, отфутболивая глупые, терпеливо выслушивал студентов в положенные часы приема, но после лекций исчезал, не слушая обращенных к нему слов и торопливо кивая в ответ на благодарности. Сочинения и тесты он возвращал всегда тщательно обработанными, но часто измятыми, местами рваными и с совершенно непонятного происхождения пятнами.  
Все это будоражило воображение, поэтому Лесли, Кэтрин и еще пара студентов решили узнать о профессоре как можно больше. Ну и… ничего особенного не узнали, кроме того, что его частенько видели на территории университета с двумя людьми: высокой и красивой молодой девушкой — то ли коллегой, то ли родственницей, — и этим самым мрачным копом, с которым они передавали друг другу собачий поводок, как супруги детей на выходные.  
Но те, кто видели, с какой осторожностью коп открывает перед профессором двери и как ненавязчиво подстраховывает его на лестницах (с его-то хромой ногой), возможность развода исключали.  
Поэтому Лесли, которая всегда предпочитала напор иному образу действий, и подстерегла профессора, когда они с копом и собакой выходили из его кабинета.  
И вот теперь профессор глядел на нее, как будто она была нежелательной переменной, вдруг возникшей на третьем листе вычислений, а полицейский — с явным юмором.  
— Вы поняли, о чем я, — проговорила Лесли. — В смысле… ну ладно, не брат же вы ему! И не другой какой родственник, не похожи совершенно! Весь кампус гадает!  
— Весь кампус? — профессор Уистлер приподнял брови. — М-да, боюсь, я несколько перестарался в своем стремлении быть незаметным.  
— Вообще-то, — проговорил коп с улыбкой, приобнимая Уистлера за плечи, — я не совсем бойфренд. Я как раз собирался просить Гарольда сочетаться со мной узами брака. Удачный момент, как вы думаете?  
Он подмигнул потерявшей дар речи Лесли, повернулся к Уистлеру и прижал руку к сердцу.  
— К сожалению, обручального кольца у меня нет, — сказал он, — не знал, какой камень подойдет к твоим глазам. Но я могу встать на одно колено.  
— Детектив Райли!   
— Я смертельно серьезен, Гарольд. Сам подумай, каково Медведю жить на два дома? Да и действительно, я очень часто у тебя бываю.  
Профессор Уистлер взирал на полицейского с выражением постепенно растущей паники и какого-то неверия. Тот же смотрел на него совершенно искренне, даже поморгал. Лесли внутренне взвыла от восторга, а внешне затаила дыхание.  
— Очень хорошо… Джон, — протянул профессор Уистлер и поджал губы, будто на что-то решился. — Я принимаю ваше предложение. Надеюсь, оно было обдуманным, потому что вместе со мной в вашу холостяцкую жизнь войдет еще кое-что.  
На лице Райли появилось выражение легкой тревоги.  
— Во-первых, — начал Уистлер ровным повелительным тоном, — моя коллекция виниловых пластинок с записями классической оперы — да-да, наконец-то вы оцените богатство тона Марии Каллас. Во-вторых, конечно же, здоровая диета: боюсь, вы потребляете слишком много жирного мяса, это не может хорошо влиять на печень. В-третьих, вы наконец-то начнете принимать витамины, которые вам прописал ваш доктор. В-четвертых, ваша прискорбная привычка спать посередине кровати поверх одеяла, не раздеваясь? Ей тоже пришел конец.   
Лесли уже кусала костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заулюлюкать в голос. Успех предприятия превзошел все ее самые смелые ожидания.  
В глазах Райли плеснуло нечто, похожее на панику. Но вот он, кажется, справился с собой и пожал плечами.  
— Ну… понятно, ладно.  
Лесли подумала, что мужик либо влюблен по самые уши, либо экстремал по жизни. Либо и то и другое.  
— Ах да, и конечно, вашему напарнику вы объявите о бракосочетании сами, — припечатал Уистлер особенно зловещим тоном. — Причем не будете прерывать его ответную речь в течение хотя бы десяти минут.  
— Гарольд, это жестоко! — Райли, кажется, проняло по-настоящему.  
— Будете знать, как устраивать спектакль перед студентами, — Уистлер строго посмотрел на Лесли, и ей, несмотря на внутреннее ликование, захотелось превратиться в кого-нибудь маленького и незаметного. — Довольны, юная леди?

— Вполне, — выдавила она.  
— Расскажите о моей личной жизни всему университету, — мягко добавил профессор. — Чем больше человек будет об этом знать, тем лучше. Хорошо?  
Лесли кивнула, замороженная и словно присохшая к полу.  
Так же молча она провожала взглядом профессора и детектива.  
— Эй, — сказала она тихонько в воздух, — так это шутка, или скоро у вас в самом деле появится кольцо на пальце?  
Никто ей, естественно, не ответил.


	4. God is an American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стихи.

Бог смотрит за миром, на пиксели Землю дробя,  
Живя человеком и стражем печальной юдоли.  
Наверное, Он атеист и не верит в себя,   
И ходит к психологу душу избавить от боли,  
И прячется то меж людей, то от них поодаль.  
Его одеяние — кабели, схемы и сталь. 

Бог так же, как мы, рано утром зачем-то встаёт,  
Гуляет с собакой и чай покупает зелёный.  
Он должен к полудню себе предоставить отчёт  
О том, кого спас. И поправив очки утомлённо,  
Бог сам на себя надевает терновый венец  
И тянет во мрак за собою заблудших овец.

Был в хаос повергнут прекрасный, сияющий мир  
Ошибочным кодом системы Его мирозданья.  
Бог сделал просчёт — и стервятники празднуют пир.  
Бог чинит машину под гнусное их гоготанье  
И вдруг замирает, сминая в ладони тетрадь.  
Проблема — Он сам. Его код надо переписать.

Работу сменить, как и имя, довольно легко.  
Привычки — труднее. На завтрак взять новый сорт чая  
И щедро прокисшим разбавить его молоком.  
Всё снова не так! Он машину поспешно включает  
И медлит, и медлит… Стирая свой собственный код,  
Бог сам не уверен, к чему этот шаг приведёт.

Сначала забылись создания первые дни.  
Беспамятство разве бывает настолько блаженно?..  
Машина мигает. Огни, городские огни…  
Он снова ошибся. Творенье Его — совершенно!  
И Бог умирает. Ночь так же сменяется днём,  
И мира машина сама своим правит рулём.


	5. Системный блок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, Картер жива, таймлайн — до третьего сезона

Иногда ему кажется, что он часть машины. Схема, плата, карта.   
Джон умеет пользоваться гаджетами, его прошлое не отпускает так просто. Он умеет учиться пользоваться ими: по наитию, по логике, на удачу. Но что творится внутри упорядоченной мешанины кремния, пластика и металла, Джон не представляет.  
Он почти ничего в этом не понимает, просто иногда во сне видит их всех, собранных в один блок.   
Рут — веб-камера, микрофон и клавиатура.   
Самин — кулер. Маленький пропеллер, охлаждающий пыл.   
Картер — наушники и антивирусник. Джон сомневается, является ли Картер-антивирусник частью компьютера или скорее программой, но без Джосс эта система работает хуже.  
Лайонел Фаско — флеш-карта, маленькая и дешёвая. Её подключают к разным машинам, она и не против.  
Себя Риз затрудняется определить, но он участвует. Он хочет помогать больше и лучше, но платы не умеют стрелять по коленным чашечкам, а Риз умеет.  
И Финч. Тут у Джона нет никаких сомнений: Финч — электричество. Невидимый член команды, незаметный, полезный и смертельный. Благодаря ему работают веб-камера, микрофон и клавиатура, благодаря ему крутится кулер, благодаря ему наушники выдают чёткий звук и обновляется антивирусная база, благодаря ему не ломается флешка. Ради него мистер Риз стреляет по коленным чашечкам в два раза реже, чем хотелось бы.   
И мир становится чуточку лучше.


	6. Личное

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с сериалом «Жизнь»

— Детектив Риз!  
Самин оборачивается просто от неожиданности — реагирует на голос. И тут же дает себе мысленный подзатыльник за то, что слишком расслабилась, играя по правилам Финча. В прошлом такой промах почти наверняка стоил бы ей жизни. Джон отзывается на ее движение, отставая всего на долю секунды, и вот уже они оба смотрят на мужчину, в чьих волосах солнечные лучи высекают огненные искры.  
Самин теряет дар речи. Или просто не знает, что сказать, потому что эта встреча столь же вероятна, как северное сияние в Лос-Анджелесе. Или как если бы ложно обвиненного копа посадили на пожизненное, а через двенадцать лет отпустили.  
— Крус.  
Самин не сразу понимает, что это не просто чей-то голос, а она сама произнесла его имя.  
Чарли Крус только улыбается в ответ, широко, искренне. Он смотрит ей прямо в глаза, но Самин не сомневается, что Чарли до мелочей рассмотрел и ее, и Джона, и уже выстроил несколько теорий о том, почему она здесь и кто стоит рядом. Большинство из них верные, потому что Чарли Крус — отличный детектив.  
Самин тоже не отводит взгляда, но и она умеет видеть целое краем глаза. Поразительно, насколько Чарли остался прежним, ей на мгновение даже кажется, что она только утром ушла от него, спящего, чтобы навсегда исчезнуть из его жизни. Чарли не спрашивает, как у нее дела или чем она занимается. Он вообще не задает обычных вопросов, поэтому Самин не удивляется, когда слышит:  
— Ты ешь апельсины? Наверное, тебе должны были попасться и из моей рощи.   
И Самин делает то, чего не делала уже давно: улыбается и хочет вернуть все, что было.  
— Наверное.  
Джон делает крошечное движение, возможно, он хочет представиться или напомнить Самин о времени, или просто меняет опорную ногу, но Чарли упреждает любые его слова, быстро произнося:  
— Рад был повидаться. Как только отпуск закончится, я снова буду там, где ты сможешь меня найти.  
Он, прощаясь, кивает, все так же не отрывая от нее взгляда, и Самин кивает в ответ. Они расходятся каждый в свою сторону, и пару минут они с Джоном хранят молчание.   
— Пару лет назад у меня было задание в Лос-Анджелесе, — все же объясняет Самин. — Но это…  
— …личное, — заканчивает Джон.   
Она собирается поправить его, сказать: «Не важно», но произнести это вслух не получается. Тем более, что Джон все сказал правильно.


	7. Sleep, Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Финч укладывает смертельно раненного Риза спать, не зная, доживет ли тот до утра. (Cаундтрек Poets of the fall — Sleep Sugar)

Под мокрыми от пота волосами кожа на лбу слишком бледная, холодная и странно матовая. Если не приглядываться особо, её легко спутать с воском; но Финч видит верный признак того, что жизнь ещё теплится где-то внутри Джона — бьющаяся в неровном ритме венка, незаметная голубоватая черточка у самого виска. Несмотря на то, что практически над ухом попискивает монитор с кардиограммой, Финч не видит его и не слышит: может, потому, что его оглушило взрывом, а может, потому, что попросту не хватает сил смотреть.  
Иногда ему кажется, что венка на лбу перестает дрожать; тогда он в испуге наклоняется, и на лицо Джона причудливо ложатся тени, отброшенные потрескавшимися от времени жалюзи на единственном окне, — и каждый раз Гарольд вздыхает с непонятной смесью радости и обречённости. Ему показалось. На этот раз.

Исход был предрешён. Так подставляться даже для Риза было слишком глупо, и Финч предупреждал его об этом — но изначально было понятно, что Риз пойдёт на глупости, да ещё и не на такие. Если опасность угрожала ребенку, Джон переставал соображать трезво, любыми средствами преследуя лишь одну цель. Защитить. Финч его, в некотором роде, понимал. 

Ребенка — мальчишку двенадцати лет — они не спасли. Им банально не хватило времени: на детонаторе отсчитывались последние секунды, когда они вбежали в здание; Джон бежал быстрее, потому и оказался почти в эпицентре взрыва — гораздо ближе, чем сам Финч.

Глаза Риза открыты, веки совсем даже не дрожат — но слишком хорошо видно, как в серых зрачках плещется боль, не физическая даже, а моральная боль вины, почти поглощённая забвением, почти, но не полностью. Гарольд протягивает руку, вытирает проступившую на холодном лбу испарину, откидывает волосы, но Джон ни на одно его движение не реагирует. Мёрзлые пальцы оставшейся руки совсем не могут сжать его запястье, и это очень, очень плохой знак. Финч сам забирает в ладонь руку Риза, словно пытается согреть её хотя бы так, но всё безуспешно.

Веки вздрагивают и медленно закрываются — Риз устал, уже слишком устал, чтобы и дальше выносить боль в переломанных костях и разорванных мышцах. Где-то далеко впереди него маячат перемешанные со всполохами огня тени, неизвестно, чего больше — света или тьмы, и ему хочется к ним, чтобы узнать, что же там, в этом хаосе. Он легко соскальзывает по кромке сознания, но что-то ещё держит его здесь, что-то… Что-то, о чём он уже не может вспомнить.

Финчу хочется выть от собственной беспомощности, лезть на стены и рвать на части всё, что только попадётся под руку. Будь Риз всего на десять шагов дальше, у него появился бы шанс на спасение — Финч точно знал, что знакомый им доктор смог бы вытащить осколки до того, как Джон истечёт кровью. Но с такими повреждениями даже талантливый хирург не смог бы справиться. Ему пришлось пренебречь прикрытием, только бы доставить Джона до больницы — потому что так у Риза появлялся крохотный шанс дожить хотя бы до утра. Здешние медики сделали всё, что могли: остановили кровь, перебинтовали правое плечо, из которого пугающе остро торчал оголенный сустав, убрали все крупные осколки, закатали в гипс всю правую ногу от бедра и до лодыжки — только вот надолго ли этого хватит?

Тяжелее всего не укладывать Джона Риза спать на старой продавленной кушетке в незнакомой затхлой палате какой-то бюджетной клиники, а признавать, что он больше не проснется. Гарольд ловит себя на том, что слишком сильно стискивает ладонь Риза. Тот, наконец, отзывается — совсем слабо вздрагивает пальцами, приоткрывает заболоченные глаза, еле фокусируя взгляд на лице Финча. У того щемит сердце, но он знает, что ему придётся поступить правильно.

Ему придется пожелать Джону Ризу сладких снов.

Поэтому он наклоняется и легко целует Джона в лоб. И даже голос его почти не дрожит:

— Спи, Джон. Я буду ждать тебя утром.


	8. Каждую среду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн второго сезона

По средам Финч всегда надевает зеленую бабочку.   
— Это специальная бабочка для этого коричневого костюма? — как-то между делом интересуется Джон.   
— Это не просто коричневый цвет, — отвечает Финч. — Это сложный оттенок шоколадного цвета.   
Больше Риз не спрашивает. Он просто пытается найти склад модных журналов, которые Гарольд наверняка прячет среди книг. Или телевизор с кабельным, на котором 24 часа крутят fashion-канал.   
Риз догадывается, что Финч в курсе его поисков. Гарольд же играет в свою любимую игру «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю». Эта игра им никогда не надоест.   
По средам Финч пьет «Эрл Грей» в библиотеке с восьми до девяти утра. Джон никогда не опаздывает, даже если у него едва хватает времени, чтобы заехать домой и сменить костюм.   
По средам Риз приносит вместо пончиков горький шоколад.   
— Доброе утро, мистер Риз.   
Джон лишь кивает и берет свою чашку с чаем («китайский фарфор, ручная роспись, если вы не заметили, мистер Риз»).   
Иногда они проводят этот час, не сказав друг другу и десяти слов; иногда говорят о чем-то, о важном или о пустяках — не имеет значения.   
Гарольд знает, что при любом раскладе ровно без пяти девять Джон допьет вторую чашку чая и уйдет следить за очередным номером. Эта среда не исключение.   
Финч, как обычно, ждет 15 минут с момента, как захлопнулась входная дверь, неотрывно глядя на часы. После чего достает с ближайшей полки свой ежедневник, оформленный в виде книги.   
Напротив следующей среды он записывает своим старым школьным шифром два предложения. Гарольд знает, что Ризу ничего не стоит расшифровать — «Cвидание с м. Р. Не забыть купить чай».


	9. Direct mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После 22 серии 3-го сезона

Первое приглашение в «Дискуссионный клуб любителей черно-белых фильмов» Джон выкидывает, даже не разглядывая.   
Второму уделяет 10 секунд своего времени, и приглашение снова летит в ведро. Риз не любит всю эту назойливую рекламу.   
Приглашения продолжают приходить. Раз в неделю. Неделя за неделей.   
В одну из суббот, которые кажутся Ризу еще более бессмысленными, чем будни, он неожиданно для себя садится в машину и едет в пригород. В дискуссионный клуб, в котором сегодня обсуждают игру Мерилин Монро в фильме «В джазе только девушки».   
Он опаздывает к началу просмотра и занимает место в самом конце маленького зала.   
С проектора на белый экран льются черно-белые кадры, и Джон как-то поддается общей атмосфере. Он расслабляется и откидывается в кресле.   
Когда начинают идти титры, кто-то проходит прямо перед ним и наступает на ногу.   
— Прошу прощения, мистер Риз, — шелестит едва знакомый голос.  
Джон допускает секундную заминку, прежде чем пуститься следом за неуловимой тенью. Но холл перед залом пуст, и Джону почти кажется, что Гарольд ему померещился.   
Зато теперь хотя бы субботы не будут казаться ему бессмысленными.


	10. Просто по-женски

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пропущенная сцена к серии 3х03

— Что ж, пока маньяк не появился, у нас еще полно времени, чтобы повеселиться, — сказала Зоуи и нажала кнопку, отключая телефон.  
Джосс слегка нахмурилась, но последовала ее примеру. Самин отключила телефон, бросила ушной вкладыш в стакан с содовой и с интересом посмотрела на Зоуи.  
— Предлагаю поговорить о том, кто волнует нас на самом деле. Так, по-женски.  
Джосс усмехнулась, а Самин недоуменно свела брови.  
— Джон никогда не заговорит о своих симпатиях первым, поверьте, я, пусть и недолго, была его женой, — сказала Зоуи и посмотрела на собеседниц.  
Самин все еще глядела непонимающе.  
— Предлагаю решить вопрос мирным путем, — заключила Зоуи, и они с Джосс дружно повернулись к Самин.  
— Что? Я ни разу не отстреливала соперниц. У меня их не было. Да и Джон не в моем вкусе.  
Уголки губ Зоуи едва заметно приподнялись прежде, чем та успела совсем подавить улыбку. Самин быстро добавила:  
— Но я в деле.  
Зоуи холодно улыбнулась, и Джосс обеспокоилась: как бы и впрямь не пришлось разнимать женскую драку.  
— Пусть ставка будет не одна, чтобы никому в итоге не было обидно, — предложила она, и собеседницы кивнули. — Что-то несложное, просто чтобы подтолкнуть Джона.  
— Проводить до дома.  
— Посидеть в засаде.  
Зоуи и Самин заговорили одновременно и так же синхронно повернули головы друг к другу.  
— Неплохо, — подвела итог Джосс. — А я выбираю… чашку кофе в закусочной. Не помню ни одного раза, когда бы Джон его действительно выпил, — она улыбнулась.  
— Отлично! И чтобы определить очередность… — Зоуи жестом подозвала официантку, — мы выпьем. Три рюмки текилы, — сделала она заказ.  
— Чья рюмка окажется на столе последней, тот дольше всех ждет своей очереди, — Самин с довольной улыбкой поддержала идею.   
Они дождались своих напитков, и Зоуи скомандовала:  
— Один. Два. Три!  
Рюмка Самин стукнула о стол едва ли не одновременно с последним словом, а Джосс с улыбкой поставила свою последней.  
— А это мило, — сказала Зоуи.  
— Хорошо сидим, — поддержала Джосс.  
— Угу, — хмыкнула Самин и, улыбнувшись одними губами, добавила: — И только попробуйте влезть без очереди — ноги вырву.


	11. Из России с любовью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано под впечатлением от 3х05

Пётр продолжает что-то говорить, Шоу почти не слышит — отмечает краем сознания нужную информацию, выделяет из словесного мусора важное. Её больше занимает то, как Егоров смотрит: пристально, хищно, собственнически. У этих русских всё так — сразу. Секунда, и решение принято: лакомый кусочек или опасность, добыча или угроза, стрелять или... Разглядывать черты лица и фигуру.  
Русские, — она отмечает двусмысленность ситуации: кровь Егорова теперь течёт и в её венах.  
Самин очень редко выглядит жертвой или добычей, в большинстве случаев противник послабее почувствует опасность и затаится, пережидая. И сейчас Шоу спокойна и уверена в себе настолько, что даже русский способен понять: эта девушка в первую очередь отличный боец, по силе и ловкости не уступающий ему самому.  
Егоров улыбается. Понял.  
Поэтому он смотрит с предвкушением и уточняет:  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
Самин скользит глазами по его рукам, надёжно привязанным к подлокотникам кресла, ставит пистолет на предохранитель и говорит в сторону:  
— До связи, Финч, — щелчком пальца выключает наушник, упирается взглядом в узкие губы русского. — Минут пятнадцать. И да, хищник, — глаза в глаза, — я сверху.


	12. С тобой или без тебя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После 4х09

— Я буду за твоим плечом, — Энтони говорит это каждый раз перед тем, как они выходят куда-либо.   
— За правым или левым? — чуть улыбаясь, спрашивает Карл.   
Это их дежурная шутка на протяжении долгих лет.   
Они никогда не говорят на английском «я тебя люблю».   
— Этот долбаный язык слишком сухой, чтобы говорить на нем такие вещи, — когда-то давно сказал Маркони.   
Поэтому — певучие «ti amo» и поцелуи. Карл всегда компенсировал свое плохое произношение поцелуями.   
Он стоит напротив простого черного надгробия, и ему кажется, что на темном камне кадрами сменяются отрывки из их жизни.   
Тони, напевающий какую-то популярную песенку в душе, пока Карл чистит зубы. Тони, скучающий на очередном шахматном турнире, пока Карл с интересом следит за партией. Крепкий кофе с пряностями, который Карл варил ему по утрам. Тони, заставляющий его лечь спать не позже полуночи и отбирающий деловые бумаги.   
— Тебе нужно хорошо высыпаться, — говорил он. Тони умел быть настойчивым.   
Карл Элаис знает, что месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным. Но в случае с Домиником хочет, чтобы оно было горячим, как адское пламя.  
— Это всего лишь прикрытие, — кивает Брюс на могилу. — Он пока в реанимации, но с ним все будет в порядке.   
— Я надеюсь на это, — говорит Карл. — Пойдем, нас ждут дела.


	13. Люди и бабочки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного о внутреннем мире Карла Элаиса.

Когда Карл был маленьким, слова «социопат» и не слышал никто. Карл сам его потом вычитал в зрелом возрасте и некоторое время раздумывал, применимо ли оно в его случае.  
Социопатия и психопатия — термины, над которыми ломают копья психологи, но на деле различие между ними столь тонкое, что без ученой степени не разглядишь. А значит, нет его вовсе.   
Карл не верил в вещи, которые нельзя разглядеть без ученой степени.  
Так вот, психопатом он точно не был. Он никогда не мучил животных, даже бабочкам крылья не отрывал. Любая боль в прямой видимости вызывала у него отвращение и воспоминание о луже крови на кухонном полу.  
Но любви, эмоций и прочих тонкостей социальных взаимоотношений Карл тоже не понимал. Точнее, для понимания ему приходилось делать сознательное усилие. Наверное, детей такому учат матери, но Марлин не успела.  
Бабочки хороши не в альбоме, а там, где они летают — в парках и над клумбами. Они там необходимая и гармоничная часть экосистемы.  
И всякий человек тоже хорош на своем месте.  
Вот Тони и Брюс неподражаемы в качестве ближайших соратников и друзей. «Друг» — это важный титул, им не стоит пренебрегать. Он работает на цементирование связей, ибо предполагает определенную степень доверия.  
Тони к тому же хорош сам по себе, как произведение искусства. Его крепкое тело, его сильный голос, его прямолинейный, но смелый ум, а главное, его разнообразные навыки — все это вместе делает его идеальным, а потому изысканно красивым инструментом. Лучшим из всех, что попадали Карлу в руки.  
Гарольд Финч с его Джоном тоже прекрасны по-своему, но они принадлежат иной вселенной. Той, где бабочек не следует насаживать на булавки потому, что они живые, а не потому, что на булавках от них никакой пользы.  
Поэтому, говоря с Гарольдом по-телефону, Элаис, не покривив душой, называет Энтони близким человеком. С каждым нужно общаться на его языке.  
Но, передавая последнюю цифру кода, Элаис плачет вовсе не из-за этой близости, настоящей или иллюзорной.  
Он не может удержать слезы потому, что этот мир чертовски уродлив, а теперь станет еще гаже.


	14. Танцы на углях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Размышления Доннели во время допроса «Джона Уоррена».

Доннелли не шовинист. Никто не посмеет обвинить его в шовинизме. Он всегда нормально работал с женщинами-агентами, с информаторами и просто со вспомогательным персоналом. Какое-то время у него даже была начальница, и он с ней ладил.  
Но глядя на то, как Картер пыталась расколоть Уоррена, он опять подумал: не место все-таки женщинам в спецслужбах. Ох не место.  
Она действовала хорошо, профессионально, даже грациозно. Установить контакт. Войти в доверие. Измотать. Танец на углях, говорила его начальница, кривя губы.  
Все-таки гораздо лучше было бы оставить эти подлые схватки мужчинам. Или пусть женщины допрашивали бы только преступниц.   
Уоррен — хитрый черт. Так вроде бы не видно, но интуиция не давала покоя, колола и терзала: он водит ее за нос, крутит ею как хочет.  
Когда Картер спросила: «Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся?», Доннелли даже дернул себя за воротничок сорочки.  
Н-надо же. Флирт тоже похож на танец на углях.  
Немыслимо, невозможно подумать, что Картер способна что-то испытывать к только что пойманному арестованному — но ведь хорош, зараза. В том числе и внешне — хорош. Доннелли и сам не урод, но ему нетрудно представить, как на лже-Уоррена все дамочки в прямой видимости немедленно делают стойку.  
Он сложен, слишком сложен для простого менеджера или сотрудника службы безопасности, случайно оказавшегося в подвале банка.  
Интуиция воет сиреной. Виски щиплет от пота.  
«Черт, — думает Доннелли. — Черт, черт, черт».  
Он не шовинист. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что сотрудник-женщина делает не все, для нее возможное. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что для честной служаки Картер может что-то значить этот склизкий тип.  
Но время поджимает, победа ускользает, горечь близкого поражения туманит голову. Он упускает, что-то безнадежно упускает…  
«Выведу его на прогулку, — решается Доннелли с чувством, будто ухает в пропасть. — Пусть там его попробуют расколоть… по-мужски».


	15. Железная леди

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Контроль хоть и не из русских селений, а остановить на скаку пару коней в горящей избе для нее не проблема

Стеклоподъемник срабатывает как всегда бесшумно, в автомобиле ненадолго повисает тяжелое молчание.  
— Ты меня расстроил, а я не люблю, когда меня расстраивают.  
Выражение лица — все такое же каменное. Кто другой уже думал бы о бегстве на другой конец света, зная при этом, что оно все равно не поможет.  
Только лучшие из лучших людей Контроль могут вот так выдержать этот взгляд.  
Хирш принадлежит ей на все сто процентов.  
— Отчет о твоем вскрытии, ознакомишься на досуге.   
Отчет вместе с теми упреками, что так и не будут высказаны, шлепается ему на колени — Хирш еще слишком слаб, чтобы поймать его на лету. Да и, как говорится, неудобно сломанными руками собирать с пола выбитые зубы.   
Только он один осмеливается сказать ей такое:  
— Ты ведь бывала в России? Там говорят, настоящая женщина коня на скаку остановит и в горящий дом войдет. То есть… izbu, — морщась, старательно выговаривает Хирш. — Ты была в Пентагоне, когда в него врезался самолет.  
— Я полезнее для страны, когда сама по возможности не лезу в огонь. И ты теперь не полезешь, это был последний раз. Умрешь снова — дома не появляйся.


	16. Сложности семейной жизни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн 4-го сезона, до 9-ой серии

— Меня достала эта железяка, — бурчит Шоу, рассматривая людей за стеклом.   
— Что случилось? — машинально спрашивает Джон и даже догадывается, что услышит.   
— Она вскочила в шесть утра и куда-то убежала. Машина сказала, что это срочно, — раздраженно говорит Самин и с громким стуком ставит чашку на стол.   
— Это не повод бить посуду в бистро, — улыбается Джон. — Где еще мы найдем такой удобный столик в «мертвой зоне»?   
— А эта смена легенды каждые два дня? — продолжает выпускать пар Шоу. — У меня в квартире весь шкаф забит ее одеждой. А на днях она предложила мне завести собаку.  
— Собаку? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Джон и откусывает от сэндвича.   
— Да, такую маленькую собачку, — с отвращением говорит Шоу. — Йоркширского терьера или чихуахуа. Для поддержания образа гламурной девушки!   
Риз знает, что если он сейчас засмеется, Шоу ему точно что-нибудь сломает. Или проткнет руку вилкой. Или нанесет еще какой-нибудь вред, и их точно больше не пустят в это кафе. Поэтому он делает вид, что давится кофе, и тщательно прокашливается. К счастью, Самин занята своими переживаниями и не обращает внимание на его маневр.   
— С ней все будет в порядке, — говорит Джон. — Не переживай так. Машина защищает ее. Всех нас.   
Шоу вздыхает, но перестает хмуриться. А это самое главное.   
— Слушай, а Машина не мешает твоим отношениям с Гарольдом? — уже на выходе из кафе вдруг задает вопрос Шоу.   
— Она не человек, чтобы ревновать, — отшучивается Риз.   
— А как же соблюдение предосторожностей? — не отстает Самин.   
— Мы находим общий язык, — уходит от ответа Джон. — Мне пора в участок.   
Он ценит Шоу как друга и надежного напарника, но поклялся Гарольду, что никому и никогда не расскажет о специально разработанном графике посещений ближайших супермаркетов, химчистки и прогулок с Медведем.  
«Нам надо взаимодействовать так, чтобы ни привлекать лишнее внимание Самаритянина, — говорил Финч. — Слишком частые встречи преподавателя и детектива могут вызвать вопросы». 

 

Две недели спустя

— Ты опоздал к ужину, — Гарольд выходит в коридор, когда Джон захлопывает за собой входную дверь. — Что это у тебя?   
— Это собака Шоу, — Риз выглядит растерянным. У него в руках небольшая серая сумка-переноска, из которой высовывается голова йоркширского терьера.   
— Это шутка? — спрашивает Финч.   
— Не шутка, — мрачно говорит Джон. — Шоу с Рут вместе подъехали на мотоцикле к участку, когда я выходил. Самин сказала, что у них нет времени ничего объяснять. Сунула мне в руки эту сумку, и они уехали.   
Терьер тявкает в конце речи Риза, словно подтверждая его слова.   
— Надеюсь, они уживутся с Медведем под одной крышей, — Гарольд забирает у Джона собачку. — Иди на кухню, а то скоро все остынет.   
Уже через пару часов Синтия — имя выгравировано на табличке, прикрепленной к ошейнику, — прекрасно осваивается на новом месте. Плед с дивана и подушка от кресла — ее первые (и явно не последние) трофеи в этом доме. Синтия с довольным видом лежит на них и слегка рычит, когда Медведь пытается подойти к ней ближе.   
— На следующей неделе мы поедем за елкой и игрушками к ней, — говорит Финч, когда они пьют чай.   
— Только не говори, что ты наряжаешь елку по какой-то специальной схеме, — притворно ужасается Джон.  
Судя по многозначительному молчанию Гарольда, он угадал.  
— Омела, Гарольд, — говорит Риз, улыбаясь. — Главное, правильно развесить омелу в квартире.


	17. Под Древом (Under a Tree)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь продолжается для всех. (Перевод фика Under a Tree by JinkyO)

Это быстро.  
Пьянящее осознание предстоящего, обжигающий полувздох — и он там.   
Здесь.  
Энтони фокусирует взгляд. Он не одинок, и ему требуется на удивление много времени, чтобы увязать вместе понятия «она» и «здесь».  
— Детектив? Что такая милая девушка, как вы, делает в месте навроде этого?  
Джосс Картер улыбается.   
— Сама до сих пор не могу понять. Давай, поднимайся.   
Энтони ухватывается за её протянутую руку и перенаправляет себя в этом новом пространстве. Он осознаёт присутствие детектива Картер: в дрожи, которую он продолжает чувствовать после их мимолётного соприкосновения, и в её улыбке, подобной ароматному молочному коктейлю ясным утром в день рождения или в Рождество. Картер, Джосс, определённо здесь, но за нею, тенью и сумраком, тот факт, что улыбка её на самом деле вовсе не улыбка, а рука его в действительности никогда не касалась её рук, — ловкий фокус замутнённого сознания.  
Он способен различить лишь отдельные её черты: мягкие изгибы и тёмные кудри, тускло мерцающие дымно-серыми кольцами на фоне очертившей их угольной черноты. Она разворачивается и растворяется во тьме. Энтони следует за ней. Они идут или, по крайней мере, перемещаются в пространстве, её сияние освещает им путь до тех пор, пока некоторое время спустя, некоторое неизмеримое время, окружающее их посмертие не начинает светлеть: из густого антрацита — в морось, в туман, в снег.  
— Как это произошло? — спрашивает она погодя.  
— Бомба. — Это он помнит.  
— А Элаис?  
— Не знаю.  
— М-м…  
Она не произносит этого вслух, но он понимает. Элаис мог проскочить эту остановку. И Энтони рассчитывал встретить здесь компанию побольше нынешней.  
— Может, он тоже ждёт. Здесь. Или там. Но я думаю, Элаис выбрался. Вот почему ты здесь, с нами, — говорит она, приближаясь к точке в мглистом ничто.  
— Так это, значит, он?  
Энтони ощущает ещё одно незримое присутствие присоединившегося к ним. Размытая фигура осторожно приобретает форму, очерченную мягкими проблесками и дымом.  
— Энтони, это Нейтан.  
— Рад.   
Рукопожатие, которого нет. Нейтан знает Гарольда, знает Джона по умолчанию и Джосс в связи с ними. Нейтан знает Элаиса через Гарольда, и Энтони понимает.  
— Нам нужно идти, — произносит Нейтан в хороводе сполохов, отброшенных Энтони, который убрал руку. — Се пора* перемены декораций.  
Посмертие разверзается. Вначале он чувствует запахи города, и это разбивает ему сердце. Они летят — это самое точное определение, которое приходит ему на ум, и, подобрав слово, он тотчас осознаёт, что не имеет больше нужды в словах. Под ними Гудзон, и люди в машинах и на улицах, и фалафель, и пицца, и крошечные чашечки эспрессо. Он вбирает в себя и яркие огни ёлки в Рокфеллеровском центре, и скрип коньков по льду под ней, и звук тысячи ручных колоколов, звенящих в этот день. Город разворачивается вокруг них. Жизнь продолжается.  
— Укрытие, — произносит Энтони.  
Рождество — время семей, плоти и крови. Семья Энтони сидит в тишине и сырости подземелья: Карл и Брюс играют в шахматы, место Энтони пустует.  
— Они не видят, — говорит Нейтан.  
— Но иногда они могут чувствовать тебя. Зависит от обстоятельств, — добавляет Джосс.  
— Каких?  
— Смотря, что нужно тебе от них, чтобы ты смог двигаться дальше.  
Карл переставляет чёрную пешку на клетку вперёд.  
Плохой ход, босс. Они всегда продвигались вперёд, даже после предупреждения от Джона и Гарольда. Карл наступал, потому что отступление не в его характере. Но с Домиником Карлу стоило перейти в оборону.  
— На привязи, — говорит Нейтан, приблизившись к Энтони. — Тебе нужно, чтобы он тебя отпустил.  
— Если всё так просто, что же ты до сих пор отираешься здесь?  
— Чувство вины — прочные оковы.  
— Ничего, если мы оставим тебя одного на какое-то время? — спрашивает Джосс. На этот раз Энтони лучше подготовлен, и когда её форма вскользь задевает его, он начинает понимать, кто удерживает здесь её.  
— Может быть, ещё увидимся, — уже рассеиваясь, высказывает предположение Нейтан.  
— Может, и нет. В любом случае — удачи. — Джосс подталкивает Энтони к пустующему стулу по правую руку от Карла. — И спасибо вам, вам обоим.  
___  
* "Се пора..." ("Tis the season...") — слова известной старинной рождественской и новогодней песни "Deck the Halls".


	18. В любви и на войне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хирш и Контроль счастливо женаты и растят дочь

— Мистер Хирш.  
— Да, мэм?  
— Это свидание!  
— Есть, мэм!  
— Вы танцуете со мной два танца, потом возвращаемся к столику.  
— Есть — станцевать два танца.  
— Смелее, Хирш, моя талия здесь. И это не занятие по рукопашному бою, не бойтесь поражения.

***

— Мама, папа, это мой жених Роберт Хирш. Мы познакомились на работе.  
— Господи, мы уж думали, никого не найдешь в этой своей бухгалтерии! Проходите, мистер Хирш, будьте как дома.   
— Есть! То есть… спасибо.

***

— Что за черный стонущий мешок у нас в подвале? Мы же договаривались работу на дом не брать, милая!  
— Ах это… Это так, вспомнила молодость, как начинала на службе. Сейчас позвоню, приедет бригада зачистки, о, и пусть заодно прихватят из супермаркета пакет молока и дюжину яиц!   
— Больше никогда?  
— Ты что, не хочешь лишний раз вспомнить молодость?  
— Расчетное время прибытия службы зачистки — пять минут.   
— Тогда наберу им попозже.

***

— Звонили из детского сада. Джулия привязала мальчика к стулу и собиралась играть с ним в допрос. Мы же договаривались — никаких фильмов про Бонда.  
— Честно — ни одного за последний месяц.  
— И никаких рассказов про мисс Шоу. И боевое прошлое мистера Грира.   
— Забыл тебе сказать. У Джулии теперь новая любимая игра. Она держит за щекой конфетку M&M's, пока шоколад на арахисе не растает, а потом разгрызает орех и падает на пол в судорогах, крича, что съела ампулу с цианидом и никто теперь ничего не узнает.  
— А как твоя ампула с цианидом? Или ты уже перешел, как половина наших, на кое-что посовременнее?  
— Я старомоден, ты же знаешь.

***

— С кем Джулия пойдет на выпускной?   
— С Дином Ливайном. Это президент класса, капитан футбольной команды, и…  
— Я читала досье. Просто проверяю.   
— Я хороший отец, и ты это знаешь.  
— Знаю. Даже лучше, чем тот тип из «Знакомства с родителями».  
— Джулия взяла дело в свои руки, когда очередная идиотская диета не помогла ей стать тощей селедкой, как любят нынешние недоросли. Мешок парню на голову — и дело в шляпе.   
— Моя школа. В любви и на войне все средства хороши.   
— Но у нас же было нормальное первое свидание, с рестораном и танцами!  
— Вот именно.


	19. Патина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> спойлер к 4х11

— Что за… — Финч оглядывается на остальных, и Самин впервые, кажется, за всю историю их знакомства видит налет паники на светлой радужке его глаз. — Панель не работает.  
Паника полупрозрачной патиной ложится на все поверхности вокруг: покрывает железные стены лифта, лежащего в углу Риза, собирающуюся у его правого бедра лужу крови, лоснящиеся от пота щеки Фаско, сбившиеся за спину волосы Рут… Шоу вздрагивает, как от удара, когда тусклая патина добирается и до нее. Она оборачивается, и взгляд царапает красный огонек у противоположной стены.  
— Предохранитель.  
Патина отступает, завивается спиралью над плечами Рут, когда та понимает, что пришло на ум Самин:  
— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе… — она запинается на полуслове, потому что паника не передается Шоу.   
— О, ради Бога! — Самин разворачивается слишком резко; она вся словно покрыта соляным налетом бездумного, самоубийственного мужества, который не подпускает патину, и поэтому светлый налет вторым, третьим слоем застилает зрачки Рут. Бесконечную долю секунды они смотрят друг на друга, соратники и соперники одновременно.  
Когда Шоу в долгом поцелуе прижимается к её губам, Рут чувствует, как трещит соляная корка у нее на языке.


	20. Нулевой сценарий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спойлер к 4х11

Малейшее изменение интонации на сорок пятой секунде операции кардинально меняет исход прогнозируемого сценария. Машина знала это, а потому видела порядка дуомилиамилиаиллиона возможностей.  
В первых ста двадцати семи миллиардах, выходя из буфетной, Джон Риз стрелял в правую ногу агента, Аналоговый Интерфейс — в руку с оружием, Администратор дожидался за стеной под прикрытием детектива Лайонела Фаско. В последующих шести миллионах все менялось местами, кроме Администратора. Ещё в трех миллиардах возможностей Администратор забирал у АИ один пистолет и тоже участвовал в перестрелке. Всего в ста случаях из всех возможных агенты Самаритянина падали от попадания пули в голову — сказывалась моральная установка, заложенная еще где-то в исходных кодах.  
В восьмисотмиллиардном сценарии детектив Лайонел Фаско, позабыв об опасности, перехватывал с тарелки кекс и, тем самым, тормозил всю группу. В восемьсот миллиардов первом то же самое проделывал АИ.  
В квадриллион третьем сценарии при обращении к АИ использовался термин «чокнутая», в квадриллион четвертом — «шизанутая», в сто дециллионов пятьсот восьмитысячном — вообще отсутствовало обращение, поскольку сигнал направляться к разломанной стене с кабелями был передан заранее.  
Однако Машину никогда не удовлетворяли круглые числа, поэтому она создала еще один сценарий, дав ему условную кодировку «Нулевой».  
В этом сценарии Администратор, Аналоговый Интерфейс, детектив Лайонел Фаско, бывший агент ЦРУ Джон Риз, а также уникальный по сложности вирус «Dancer», призванный стабилизировать валютный рынок, погибают от взрыва гранаты, влетевшей в открытую дверь.


	21. Вещества бывают на пользу

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон услышал Гарольда и все же решился спросить. (после 1 х 18)

Джон замер за углом, уперевшись рукой в книжный стеллаж и, кажется, забыв, как дышать. В голове, словно бой колокола, гудели слова Финча: «Спокойной ночи, Нейтан». Джон простоял так пару минут: в горле пересохло, бросало в жар и одновременно сердце словно сковывало ледяной рукой. Вот, значит, как, Нейтан... Джон стиснул зубы, сжал губы в тонкую линию и, склонив голову, словно ожидая удара, твердым шагом направился к Финчу. Гарольд ерзал, сидя на кровати, неловкими, заторможенными движениями возился с бутылкой воды в попытках открыть, на его лице блуждала блаженная улыбка. Кажется, он даже что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Джон сделал широкий шаг и присел на корточки перед Гарольдом.   
Тот сфокусировался на лице Джона, растянул губы в улыбке и склонил голову набок, в точности как сова. Джон даже на мгновение подумал, что нужно уйти. Но это было всего лишь мгновение, а потом он сказал:   
— У меня всего два вопроса, Гарольд.   
Финч смешно поднял брови:   
— Всего два? Спрашивай, не стесняйся! — и подался вперед. Потеряв при этом равновесие, ухватившись рукой за плечо Джона, уткнувшись своим лбом в его. Джон шумно вдохнул, сглотнул и приоткрыл рот. Горло совсем пересохло, голос перестал слушаться, и Джону пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть. А Гарольд не отлипал, размыто ловил взгляд Джона и улыбался. Наконец Риз выдохнул, хрипя от волнения:   
— Гарольд... скажи мне... пожалуйста... Почему у тебя такая навязчивая тяга хакнуть Пентагон?   
Гарольд прищурился и совершенно неожиданно засмеялся мультяшным злодейским смехом.   
— Знаешь, Джон, — произнес он, передвигая свои пальцы с плеча Риза на его шею, — это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие: нервировать одну прекрасную особу.  
Джон уже вспотел — и от напряжения в ногах из-за сидения на корточках, и от уткнувшегося в лоб горячего Финча, и от цепких пальцев на своей шее — но не мог даже пошевелиться. Финч отстранился, продолжая использовать Джона как поручень, взгляд подернулся поволокой, унося в какие-то мечты.   
— Что за особа? — поинтересовался Риз и, к его удивлению, Гарольд очень громко, хотя самому казалось, что еле шепчет, произнес:   
— Мадам Контроль. Какая женщина, Джон, какая женщина!   
Риз даже не успел ничего сказать или подумать, как Гарольд вернулся из мира фантазий и опять оказался в паре сантиметров от его лица:   
— Ну а второй вопрос?   
Джон покраснел, а Гарольд вновь засмеялся и, вскинув брови, произнес:   
— Да. Да, мистер Риз.  
Тепло его дыхания щекотало Джону лицо, словно ураганной волной сметая само воспоминание о Нейтане.  
— Да.   
Джон даже не успел уточнить, то ли «да» имеет в виду Гарольд, как вдруг ощутил вкус губ «самого скрытного человека на свете».


End file.
